He's Weak With Evil
by Dontdrinkmyjuice
Summary: Black is often related with words like gloomy, pessimistic, evil, soiled, or threatening.  But for SOA's most violent member, she meant just the opposite.  Interracial Happy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Interracial Happy/OC fic. Title is based from Metallica's "Loverman" song.

I own my OCs. And Kurt Sutter owns everything else.

Nia Williams -pediatric surgeon, 28 years old, 5'10, nose ring, tongue ring, 3 ear piercings, chocolate skin, short curly hair, slight freckles around the nose, lots of womanly curves

 **CHAPTER 1**

I mainly came here for one person. Lana, insisted I stop by and hang out with the family. And by "hang out" she means go to the Bastard's party at their clubhouse in Lodi.

Lana is my ever so young and carefree little cousin. Her mom is my aunt through my dad being her brother. My cousin has always been like a little sister to me. Even though she can be a diva at times, I loved her unconditionally.

I knew what I had walked myself into when she told me to come here tonight. Guess I needed to go out and have some type of fun. I just recently broke up with my lunatic of an ex, Reggie. But I'll share that drama some other time. Cause right now I need to let loose and maybe find somebody to do said task with.

"Hey cuz!" I hear a high pitched yell.. Accompanied with heels clicking and hips swaying naturally.

"Hey Lana," I greet my cousin, laughing. "What's up, girl?" I ask her as we break apart. "Nothin' much. Just trying to avoid mama's crazy schemes to hook me up with anybody but my man," she tisks towards Aunt Tanya.

Ahhh, not one minute in and she's already talking about Jax. I shake my head and smile. She's crazy over that guy. But I don't blame her. He's fine as hell, I'll tell ya that.

But he's not man enough for me. Not like someone else I know, anyways.

And there he is talking to some crow eaters as usual. Well ignoring them while they talk is more like what's happening. I grin and excuse myself from Lana while I make my way over to him.

"-cause you know how mama is, Jax and you aren't this or that- oh, okay," Lana says when I leave her mid rant, impersonating her mom. I know she sees me walking to my destination in a determined fashion too. But I don't care.

"Damn, cuz, you too," she knowingly smirks behind me.

I fluff my short curly midnight blue hair and strut closer. My black stilettos were clicking away at the wooden floors while my curves moved in seductive motions. I came here for one thing and one thing only. And I was going to get it.

Him, I should say.

I walk in the direction of the bathrooms and pass the pool tables where he sat with some old whores. Sorry, my bad.. Crow eaters. Same thing if you ask me really.

I brush past a touchy feely Tig, giving him a stern look, before doing the same with a hard figure close by. This time the brushing by happens to be intentional.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," I gently say to him. I touch his muscular tan arm as well, for effect. I look him up and down as if I were getting ready to have him right here and now. The snake on his head was prominent in the light once he glanced down at my hand caressing his tattooed arm.

Mmm, our skin tones together looked like a peanut butter cup. Although I wanted him to do more than just eat me like I was some candy.

And fuck did he look good tonight. He had on one of those vest things they all wear. Except his was donning an "Unholy Ones" patch. He also didn't have a shirt on, with some dark blue jeans and all black Tims. His smiley faces were bright and out in the open for all to see too. I knew what they meant.. Instead of scaring me, it did quite the opposite actually. I was very much beyond attracted to him.

He grunts in a gravelly, semi confused voice, "Didn't expect that nickname... And it's alright. Just watch where you're goin' next time."

"Alright, Killa," I winked at a surprised Happy. I run my manicured hand down his arm again and nudge past the little space between us. There was clearly enough room for me to pass by on the other side of the table, making the crow eaters scoff at me.

He raises a dark eyebrow and sucks in his breath when my ass rubs against his crotch in the process.

I smirk at him while he chugs the rest of his beer, staring at me with intrigue.

Lana had the same look on her face and I giggled, blowing her a kiss.

I just might have to visit Aunt Tanya's side of the family more often than I thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the feedback guys! I'm excited that y'all like it so far. Enjoy chapter 2 :)

 **CHAPTER 2**

Lana met me over by the bathrooms and closed the door on us.

"Umm, can I help you?" I joke around with her.

I plop down on the counter waiting for her to fire questions at me.

"What..okay uh- when did you start liking tall, dark, and serial killer?" she stared at me wide eyed.

"Sheesh, Lana! You're acting like I just sold my soul to the devil or something. I was just flirting," I shrug back.

"Yeah with one of his helpers," she mumbles out. I make a face at her and get up from the counter.

"Is Hap really that bad?" I ask, arms folded.

Okay in reality if anyone ever asks that about Happy, they must not know him all too well. But I wasn't stupid or anything. I know he's basically the undertaker for the club. But he's still human and has a heart underneath all the gory aspects about him.

And I intend to give him the benefit of the doubt, regardless of his role for the club.

But Lana is looking at me like I grew two heads right before her hazel eyes.

"Giiiirl, if mama thinks Jax and I are trouble together just imagine what she's gonna think about y'all!" she exclaims, throwng her hands up.

"You know that woman sees everything and knows all," she says.

"Kind of like Gemma," I laugh.

She giggles too and replies, "Yeah the black version."

And that's scarier in my opinion.

Trust me, Aunt Tanya can be the nicest person to someone she doesn't even know, but if you get on her bad side, I'm just gonna pray for you.

And in this case, prayer might have no effect but it's worth a try.

"And to answer your previous question..YES! He really is that bad," she yells to get her point across.

We hear a bang on the door and jump together in surprise.

I had my hand over my heart, I was so scared.

"Uhhhh can I..no. Let me use the facilities of the urinating system," we hear a drunken lady say.

We snicker and open the door to see one of the crow eaters that was with Happy earlier. She drops to the floor because she was leaning against the door.

Hailey Howard.

And yeah, she's Mina's older and dare I say, sluttier sister.

"Sure thing, hon," we step over her as she mumbles words.

We walk back out to the party and see more girls and alcohol than before.

I noticed Happy wasn't inside the clubhouse anymore.

Lana could tell I was looking for him too.

She rolled her eyes and walked past me to sit on Jax's lap by the couches.

I shrug and go outside to sit and chill for a little bit.

I pulled out a cigarette and my lighter.

I know, I know. A surgeon who smokes? Sue me! I got problems just like everybody else does.

I look down my shirt to see the girls were hanging out my bra a little bit.

I adjust my boobs so that I wouldn't look like a complete whore out here.

I look up to see Rat and Phil staring at me from afar in pure lust. So I snap my fingers at them and they cough trying to look away at the same time.

"Boys," I giggle, puffing on my Marlboro.

I need a man. A real man.

My boyfriend Reggie was a bitch of a man.

Ex boyfriend, ex boyfriend, I keep reminding myself.

He cheated on me, completely disregarding the five years we were together. I even found a girl's underwear on the couch. He tried to say it was mine.

And if you could see that shit you'd know it wasn't mine. First off, I hate the color pink. I have never had pink lingerie before. And second, I ain't no damn size two!

He was fuckin' some skinny ass girl, that's for sure. Guess he couldn't handle me, I come to the conclusion.

I hear a couple of the guys sit on the opposite bench to me.

I didn't look up until I heard that deep, sexy, rough voice that turned me on to no end.

I debated if I should walk up to them or not.

Mmmmm, I shall, I think as I stub my cigarette out.

I walked over with confidence surrounding my every move. "Need another beer?" I looked straight at Hap.

"Aw thanks, doll!" Tig said to me. Chibs elbowed him and laughed loudly.

"Shut up, you clearly have a full one right there," I stated.

He grabbed his junk and said, "Yeah I do and-" he gets ignored.

"Yeah, I'll take another," Happy hands me his empty one.

I wink and go get him a new one from the cooler across from us.

My heels are kicking little rocks of gravel aside as I make my way over to the cooler. I could feel Happy's eyes on me the whole time.

Chibs and Tig start to argue about somebody named Kozik while I was walking away. They weren't paying any attention at all. Good.

I bend over to reach down for the beer. Everything got quiet when I did, so I'm assuming they liked what they saw.

I turned slightly to Hap, "This one okay?" I picked up a bottle. My back arched slightly when I turned.

"Jesus H," a thick Scotty accent said.

Happy gave a grunt as if to say yes.

He then gave his buddies a glare and nodded his head to the door.

They got the hint but lingered a little before walking back inside.

I wiped the cold beer on my shirt to get rid of the water droplets. I walked back over to Happy and handed him the beer before sitting down.

"What do you want, kid?" he finally speaks first.

"Kid? I'm a twenty-eight year old woman, thank you," I give him sass.

He looks shocked for a split second, "Look young is all."

"Yeah well, black don't crack, right?" I smile.

He actually laughs before gulping his beer again. "So you're Lana's cousin?" he asks me. "Yeah, she's my little trouble maker," I joke. "She's a'ight. For Jax anyway," he adds on.

"Yeah? And who's a'ight for you, tough guy?" I pat his leg closest to me.

"No one," he takes another big gulp of beer.

I push his bottle down and look at him dead in the face, "See, that's where you're wrong."

"Hmm," he stares at me back. His almost black eyes pulled me in closer.

If I was completely sober I don't think I would ever have enough courage to do what I was gonna do next.

Kiss him.

I put my hand on his cheek and pulled him closer to me before kissing him full on the mouth.

He tasted like alcohol with a hint of mint. Call me crazy, but I liked it.

I felt his tongue clash with mine and we started making out for what seemed like forever. At least that's how long I wanted it to be. I placed my hands around his neck, trying to be as close as possible to him. He groaned when I bit his lip and kissed me harder.

"Mmm, Hap," I slip a moan out. He turns his back to the bench and I widen my legs to straddle his lap. His hands are gripping my ass while I grind on him in the process.

He starts trailing kisses down my neck and across my cleavage. I pick his head back up to tongue him down once more. He growls when I ram our lower bodies together, dry humping.

Sadly, our fun was cut short.

"Hap, we gotta...go," I hear a stunned Jax.

We pull apart, both of us wiping our lips. He pushes me away, unwillingly. Clearing his throat, he stands up before his pres.

"Alright, give me a minute, brother" he requests. Jax just scratches his head and stares for a little bit, "Uh huh."

I rub my hands down my legs, still sitting down.

"Well that was uh.." I give a nervous laugh.

He hands his phone to me and I look up at him. He just pushes it closer until I grab it.

I enter my phone number, typing "Nia" above it. I pressed the call button so I could have his also.

I give it back to him and he picks up his beer. He drinks the last gulp down while walking inside to leave me on the bench with my thoughts.

Jesus fucking Christ.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It's been three weeks and that bastard hasn't called me at all. I shake my head while eating the rest of my lunch.

This sandwich didn't even satisfy my taste buds anymore, I was so irritated. I pick at the pepper jack cheese before letting it drop back down on the napkin.

And it's not like we don't see each other, I continue. He comes inside St. Thomas all the time with the guys. But I started to ignore him whenever he came here, since he wanted to play games. Trifling, I sigh. I had been on break for about twenty minutes or so trying to figure out why we haven't been in contact for a while.

Was he so drunk that night he couldn't remember? Was he blatantly dissing me? Or maybe he really does only like white girls?

Whatever, I silently conclude to myself. I crumble my small paper bag up and throw its contents away before walking out into the hallways of the hospital. I recoil a stray piece of hair as I stroll by the vending machines. I head towards my office and notice some of the crew in the waiting room. Chibs, Rat, Jax, Tig and Hap were here.

I get a few nods as I pass by and a curious look from Jax when Happy starts walking along side me. He was dressed in his usual black attire. Dark jeans, black Tims, chain connected to his belt loop, and a black zip up hoodie.

He looked so good, I day dream. But I had to keep my composure, I smooth down my uniform coat.

I act like I don't see him and walk faster.

I hear big foot steps and his chain rustling close by. I could smell his cologne too. It was a very manly smell mixed with mint and another fragrance that I couldn't quite pinpoint. And I was drawn to it like a house fly stuck on a window.

He catches up to me eventually. I continue my strides and huff when his steps became in sync with mine.

"Ignoring me now?" he speaks up.

Mmm, I just love his deep voice. I could listen to him talk about anything for hours. That man could read me the dictionary and I would still swoon.

Don't lose focus here, girl.

I smack my lips in annoyance, "You're one to talk." I keep walking until I reach my office. He approaches me, grabbing my arms while pushing me inside the room.

I looked at him like he was on crack for snatching me up like some bimbo on the street. His eyes were serious, as usual, before he spoke, "Look..I don't normally go out of my way to talk to broads. I happen to actually like you, despite ovbious differences. So you should feel real special."

"Excuse you!" I snap my neck back in defense. "I don't know who died and made you superior, but you need to chill with that 'broad' shit. And you're a shade of brown too, regardless of what your daddy or mama say," I stared directly at him. He didn't reply right away so I continued to mumble obscenities.

"You got the wrong one, mothafucka.. Over here talkin' bout differences and broads," I tisk.

He pauses, looking bewildered when I was finished. I raise a perfectly arched eyebrow at him in full on challenge mode.

"You can be such a bitch," he sneers. "Says the asshole," I rebuttal while glaring up at him.

"I don't know if I wanna smack you or kiss you right now," he grabs my waist. I smirk at him after squinting my eyes playfully. "Try smackin' and see what happens," I threaten cooly.

And just like that we were lusting after one another again.

I slide my hands up his body, circling around his neck. I rub his skin lightly as my nails skim his tan figure. He grunts and pulls me close as we connect our lips. His slight stubble grazes my smooth face in the process. I let his tongue explore my mouth almost immediately. I brush my tongue piercing inside his mouth as he takes control. He smacks my ass hard before grabbing it roughly. I squeak from surprise and moan. Sheesh, what is this man doing to me?

Thankfully my door was closed, cause Lord knows I didn't need to get caught sucking face with Happy at work.

He pushed us back on my desk. Paper and other supplies were rushed out of the way by force. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he sucked and nipped at the skin. He ripped my coat open, causing my badge to fly off. I had on a v neck with a nice blue Victoria's Secret bra. I only came in today for some light paper work so I was dressed pretty casual.

He wastes no time diving straight for my cleavage. I look down to see my nipple poking out of my bra. Only for it to disappear inside his lips. He was freaky with it too. Slobbering all over my skin and licking it back up. I got the chills just watching him devour my breasts like that.

He bites my nipple and tugs on it, watching it bounce back down into my skin.

"Oohh. That feels so good, baby," I let him know. He does it again and squeezes my other boob, showing it some love as well.

His SOA rings were cool to the touch on me when he started dipping his hands low. My stomach and pubic area were showing when he made a grab for my jeans.

"Mmnnm," I try to back up. "Stop, Hap." His lips were slightly puckered still as I reluctantly seperated ourselves.

"Not yet," I place my hands on his heaving broad chest. He grimaces when I resisted him and situates himself below. I watch his bulge strain against his jeans as his eyes beg me to let him continue.

"You haven't even taken me on a date yet, mister," I cross my arms. My C cup breasts heave up as soon as I did that. He eagerly looks with no shame. I giggle and snap him back to reality. I was leaning against my desk now while he answered. "I don't go on dates, Nia," he firmly states.

"Hmm. Well...if you want some of this," I place his paws back on my plump ass. He kneads it in his hands, biting his thick lips. "You better start," I lean up to lay one on him.

"I ain't makin promises," he says as I start to gather my loose clothing off the floor.

I shrug, "It's a start, Lowman."

His hand makes a grab for my butt again and I swat him away. "Uh uh, I know you gotta be somewhere else right now," I suggest. He leans back against my file cabinet, "Yeah, I do. Give me another kiss so I can leave, woman," he teases me. He flashes a quick smile at my facial expression when I hear "woman."

"I guess," I close the gap between us. I slide my hands up his pecs and kiss him slowly. I bite his lip and pull on it before letting go.

"Have that pussy ready for me after our first date," he wispers. I gasp and hit him jokingly. "Go, Happy!" I open the door for him.

He nods and strides out like nothing happened. I give a small laugh, still thinking of him before someone clears their throat.

"I see you're cousin isn't the only one interacting with the Sons."

I mentally groan as I hear my supervisor, Margaret, with her condescending voice.

"Caught me," I reply in a bored tone. She still frowns and proceeds to tell me how they are dangerous, crazy, have criminal records, etc.

I flash my wrist up to my face for a split second, "Oh shoot! I'm late for a meeting. Gotta go. And dangerous, crazy, criminals..got it!" I thumbs her up.

She frowns deeper and lets me go along with my lie.

I hit the corner and turn quickly before she says anything else.

My phone buzzes and I see a text from Happy.

 _Pick you up Friday at 8. Address?_

I smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long. Gonna update my other story soon too! And shout out to **_sheshe073_** for showing crazy love :)

Enjoy, guys! Comment and subscribe please and thank you.

 **CHAPTER 4**

"What's going on with you and Lana's cousin?" Tig finally asks Happy. Majority of the guys were in the garage working on cars and bikes while Gemma and Chucky did the office work.

Happy was in a greasy jumpsuit with a white wife beater, wrenching hard away on a car door. So far his day was going well. But Tig had to start asking him questions about his relationship status and it all went to hell from there.

He stopped wrenching and dropped the tool with a huge clang. "Why?" he glared at Tig. He was slowly building anger with some of his brothers over the past few weeks. Some of them just had to gossip about him and his business. So now everybody has pretty much hinted once or twice about his steamy compromising position at the Bastard's party. And quite frankly, he's sick of it by now.

"Cause-" Tig started. "Hap!" Jax strolls into the garage with authority. Lana is seen not far behind him. She had an annoyed expression on her face. From the looks of it, she and Jax must have had an argument.

"Well hey, cocoa puff," Tig winks her way. Jax glares at him as if telling him to shut up. Lana huffs and uncrosses her arms, walking away.

"Don't mind her attitude," Jax sighs loudly.

She ignores them and walks to Jax's dorm room.

"I need help moving some stuff out of the shed," Jax looks at Hap. "Opie's gonna help out too in about an hour. But I need you guys here to tend to the garage in the meantime," he motions to Tig, Chibs, and Rat.

"Aye, go ahead, brother. We got T-M," the Scottie reassures his President.

JAX'S DORM

Lana was pissed at her man. Really pissed. Why, you ask?

Ima.

Lana found her jacket laying on Jax's bike outside the clubhouse and assumed the worse. Jax tried to make light of the situation until Ima came outside and blew a kiss their way. Lana nearly lost it, trying to make a run for her. But Jax stopped his woman before Ima's face could get slaughtered.

Lana ran a hand through her long curls and dug her phone out her tight skinny jeans' pocket. She sat down on Jax's bed, getting comfortable.

"Girl.. I swear I am this close to catchin' a murder charge," is the first thing I hear out my baby cousin's mouth.

I just picked up the phone and she hits me with this. I laugh and ask her why. She goes on about what she thinks happened with Ima and Jax earlier.

I listen attentively and give her advice.

"I wouldn't read too much into it. Everybody knows she likes to start shit. Don't worry, boo."

"Yeah, you're right. Oooh but guess what I heard when I walked into the garage?" her voice drips with gossip.

"What?" I put my glass in the sink. I had the day off so I was chillin' at home in my shorts and tank.

"Tig was grillin your man about y'all," she was quick to reply. My jaw drops slightly and I smile unaware of my expression. I tuck back a short curl behind my ear and get comfy on my couch.

"What did he say," I eagerly breathe out.

"I dunno! They shut up as soon as I got close," she grumbles.

My raised brows go back down from disappointment as I roll my eyes.

"That's great," I pick at my nails. She laughs and proceeds to tell me why she called. She wanted me to come over and have a girl's day. Well somewhat of a girl's day. We'd be at Jax's house with Abel.

"Yeah, I'm down," I walk towards my room. I start picking out clothes to wear after I'm done showering.

She cheered and told me to be there in an hour before hanging up.

I laugh at her excitement and enter my bathroom.

I get ready pretty fast. I had on a white crop top with thick dark gray leggings. I'm almost done, except for my hair and makeup.

My midnight blue curls were looking too wild. So I tamed them with gel and brushed it out with my Denman to make the curls pop more. Once I was satisfied with my hair, I started my makeup. I went for a natural look with a nice mav color for my lips. I fixed my gold flower nose ring before heading out.

I grab my purse and jacket after strapping on my black leather sandals.

I arrive at Jax's house pretty fast. I park my car across the street and get out. My eyes squint trying to zoom in on the three bikes that were in the driveway.

I thought she said it would only be us and Abel today...

Oh well, I shrug.

I ruffle my curls out of habit and ring the doorbell.

Lana answers and I hear a playful scream from Abel. He skids to a stop when he sees me and smiles wide.

"Hi! You look pretty," he tells me politely. "Aww! Thanks, cutie pie," I greet him back. He giggles and runs back to his room.

"So what have you been up to?" Lana asks as I follow her into the kitchen. I put my jacket and purse on a chair before stealing a piece of pineapple. She was slicing some before I came over, I presume.

She gives me the fake evil eye. I give a huge smile with a chunk of fruit showing, mocking her. "Anywho!" she motions with her hands for our conversation to continue.

"Oh..hmm not much. Workin' and relaxing at home on my days off," I open the fridge for something to drink.

"And sucking face with the Killa," she jokingly whispers. She sinks her shoulders in, laughing and flinches when I approach her.

"What was that?!" I push up on her. "Nothing! Nothing! I swear," she screams in fits of giggles.

"Mhmm," I smirk and pop her in the back of the head before running. I knew she was after me when I heard the knife clang on the cutting board.

"Oomf!" she gasps. She flies into me due to my abrupt stop. I stare outside and see the most delectable sight. Jax, Opie, and Happy were outside in the backyard working up a sweat with the storage shed.

"What the..oh Lord," she dramatically cries. She glanced at me and back to Happy's figure, shaking her head.

"Breathe, Nia!" she snaps her manicured hands at me. I blink slowly and hit her shoulder hard. "Why didn't you tell me he was over here?!" I yell. "Ow! Watch it!" she states. I put my hand on my hip and wait for her to explain. "I thought you knew..his bike is out on the driveway," she states in an obvious tone.

"I'm not sure what his bike looks like," I raise my hands in defeat. "It's the biggest one out there. And now you know," she pats me on the back.

"Lanaaaaa," I groan while following her again. "I look so dusty. If I had known he was coming over I would have worn something else," I tug on my leggings.

"Oh please. That man thinks you're fine as hell, girl. He's not worried about your attire at all. Trust me," she flips her hair over one shoulder.

"Sure he isn't," I huff.

"I'm not," a gravelly voice answers behind me. I get goosebumps and turn around smiling.

Lana quickly fixed the guys some drinks and was on her way outside. She strolled past Hap, giving him a cup and making her way out.

"Thanks," he raises his cup to her.

"Sure thing. I'll just be outside for a moment. And Abel is in his room..his door is closed..." she lets us know.

My mouth opens slightly from embarrassment. I face palm myself as she giggles and leaves us alone.

"Lana is.. um," he starts. "Special," I say with confidence. I was so embarrassed by her insinuation. I was actually blushing a little too.

"I was gonna say she's forward," he chuckles.

"That too," I walk towards him. "Sorry about that," I apologize.

"No worries," he finishes his drink. He leans against the wooden table as we take each other in.

I couldn't help but notice his abs glistening from the sweat. He must have been lifting heavy stuff out there.

He had on black sweat pants with his Tims. His colorful body was on full display. And I did not mind at all.

I bite my lip and trail a finger up his hard peck. I skimmed his nipple on the way up.

"Hot out there?" I smirk. He looks down at me and stares at my lips.

"Yeah," his deep voice surrounds me. "It might get hotter in here though," he picks me up swiftly.

I gasp in surprise as he grips my ass and kisses me.

I wrap my arms around him and softly massage my nails on his neck. He hums in excitement and raises me up higher. I hold onto him tightly and swirl my tongue with his.

"Fuck. You taste so good, woman," he grunts. I moan and kiss his neck, trailing my mark down his skin.

It was getting pretty heavy in here and I prayed no one would interrupt us.

Lana was still outside with Opie and Jax, keeping them distracted. Thank God she was.

Happy walks us to the counter close by and places me on it. His hands creep their way inside my leggings and grip my lace thong. He tries to pull the material down with a quick tug.

"We shouldn't, babe.." I reluctantly move his hands back up.

"Come on," he presses up on me. His arousal was flush against my stomach when he got closer. He squeezes my ass, making me forget my morals.

"Abel's here," I try to convince him and I both.

Cause if Abel wasn't here, Jax would definitely be walking in on us fucking right about now.

He breathes out a groan and continues to kiss me. He lifts my crop top and rubs his fingers on my nipples. They instantly get hard from being exposed. He chuckles as I lose control. My back was arched and my hands were gripping his neck as he suckled on my boobs.

I looked down and saw the snake tattoo on his head before hearing the back door slide open.

"Stop, Hap," I whisper. He doesn't listen. In fact, he sucks harder and bites me. "Uhh," I quickly try to hide the noise I made, covering my mouth.

"Hap! How long does it take to get a fuckin' screwdriver?!" Jax shouts.

I snicker quietly as his mouth finally lets my nipple go with a pop. I hop down from the counter after.

"Long!" he yells.

I hear Lana's voice but couldn't make out the words clearly.

"Well...hurry up," Jax says before closing the door.

"We'll finish this later," he kisses me again. His tongue enters my mouth as he puts his muscular arms around my waist.

I let go first, "Maybe." I wipe my lipstick away from his thick lips. I didn't want the guys giving him shit for it.

I then turn to walk away and feel a harsh slap on my ass. It jiggles, making it harder for him to leave.

"Shit!" he yells obnoxiously. I look back and give him an air kiss. His eyes were full of lust as he backed away. I waived at him, smiling at his boyish ways.

Lana opened the door and looked at the two of us.

She smiled and walked further into the kitchen as Happy left.

I'm gonna fuck the shit outta that man, I promise myself.

He gets pummeled with questions from his brothers before Opie gives him a fist bump as they all laugh and smirk.

Men..

I walk back into the kitchen with Lana. She seems to be looking for something. "What are you looking for?" I ask in a serious tone.

She looks at me bewildered, "I can't find any."

"Find what?" I frown as she searches the counter top for a while.

"His cum," she looks me dead in the face before breaking character.

"LANA!" I run after my screaming cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another one! And thank you for the feedback.

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Good morning, chocolate city," Gemma takes her sunglasses off. Lana starts chopping away very hard at more fruit when miss thing came through the door.

"This bitch," I mumble. I rolly my eyes when I saw Gemma getting ready to talk smack.

"Grandma!" Abel comes in to lighten the mood. His blonde hair flies up as he hops up and down to show Gemma his drawings.

Lana finishes chopping the fruit and puts them into a container. She puts the contents in the fridge and shuts the door with excessive force.

Jax comes into the kitchen, wiping dirt off his hands with a towel. Happy and Opie follow soon after and sit in the living room to watch tv.

Jax hugs his mom once he sees her and kisses Lana on his way to get water.

"Look, Daddy," Abel shoves the pictures at his father. Jax laughs and tells him to hang his beautiful artwork on the fridge. He does just that and walks toward Lana.

"Lani, can I get a popsicle?" he bats his eyes at my cousin.

I smile and offer to get it for him.

"Come on, sweetie!" I grab his little hand after getting us both some otter pops.

"Let's watch tv with uncle Happy and Opie," I suggest. He nods his head excitedly and drags me into the living room. I look back at Lana and see her venemously whisper to Jax about something.

Probably the "chocolate city" comment.

Glad she's not my potential mother in law, I think.

Happy still had his shirt off and sat wide legged on the couch closest to the door. I sit down next to him since Opie had the arm chair occupied. And Abel had no problem sitting on the floor to eat his popsicle.

I unwrap my blue otter pop and begin sucking on it. After a couple of minutes I couldn't help but to notice Happy's stare. I wink at him as he grins wickedly.

"Damnit," we hear Opie say. He mentions something about Lyla needing help with the kids and leaves in a hurry.

Abel gets up too and starts asking Happy all sorts of questions.

"Why you gots bunch of smiles on you?" he points at one in the middle.

I snicker and look at him as well.

"Yeah, why?" I act like I don't know, facing him. He scoffs at me and stares back at Abel. "I'll tell you when you're older, kid," he ruffles his hair.

"Why can't now?" he gets angry. I giggle some more and explain to him that he'll understand better when he gets bigger. He finally gives up and goes to his play room after putting our wrappers in the trash can.

"Yeah, why?" Happy mimicks me. I burst out laughing and pat his side full of smiley faces. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction," I admit.

"Ass," he replies. "Aww, come here," I baby him. He accepts a kiss from me, regardless of my fake nurturing.

Gemma walks in and slaps a rolled up newspaper on the wall above our heads. We separated quickly from the loud noise.

I give her a resting bitch face look as she stands there innocently.

"Fly," she smiles big and sits across from us.

She knows god damn well there wasn't a fly.

"Sure," I say and get up. I pull my leggings up higher and move Happy's hand away as he tries to cop a feel in front of Queen Gemma.

"Well I gotta go now," I say more to Lana than anyone else.

"Heyyy..but we were supposed to have a girl's day," she pops out behind the kitchen wall.

I make a sad face and hug her to whisper, "Have fun with mama bear." She pouts and bids me goodbye.

"Gotta head out too, brother," Happy stands up to put back on his white shirt and cut. He had changed back into dark blue jeans a little while ago. "Aight. Be safe, Hap," Jax gives him a hug.

I wave to Gemma and Jax as Happy and I leave.

"You really got somewhere to be?" I cover my eyes from the sun to face him. We were on the driveway walking side by side before I spoke.

"Nah. Don't wanna be in there when shit hits the fan," he explains. "Ahh," I realize.

Knowing Gemma and Lana in the same room, I wouldn't be surprised to come back to this place closed off with police and caution tape.

"You wanna get somethin to eat?" he speaks up.

"You askin' me on a date again, Hap?" I cross my arms knowingly.

"Get that ass on the bike before I take it back," he picks up his helmet.

I go up to him and kiss his lips slowly. "My car is here though," I suddenly remember.

"I'll drop you back off," he says and straddles his bike. I agree and put his helmet on before doing the same.

"You gonna wait to fly off or hold on to me?" he growls. I smack my lips and shove him, "Yes, daddy."

"Don't start shit you can't handle, Nia," he warns. I slide my hands toward his crotch, "You'll see how much I can handle real soon."

He grunts and revs up his bike to leave.

I hold on tight and press my chest into his back. It was about a twenty minute ride before we came to a stop at a nice looking diner.

We park in the front and I swing my leg over the bike to get off. Happy does the same as I unstrap his helmet and give it back. I fluff my hair out and readjust my purse strap.

We walk to the entrance and he opens the door for me. "Thanks, handsome," I tell him.

"No problem," he strolls toward a booth like it has his name stamped on it.

"Come here often?" I give a toothy grin. "Enough," he says as we both sit on the red cushion.

Two menus pop out before us.

"Hi, my name is Eric. I'll be happy to get you guys a drink to start off," the young waiter cheeses in my direction.

How cute.

Happy clears his throat and leans back with his arm hanging on top of the booth behind us.

His forearm was tense with a huge vein sticking out as he slowly made a fist.

The kid snaps out of his trance and dares to look at him.

"I'll take a water. What are you getting, baby?" he turns to me.

Staking his claim, I see.

"I'd like a water too. Thank you," I smile back. He nods to us and goes back behind the counter.

Happy grabs a toothpick from the side of the table and gnaws on it.

I don't even know why, but I was so turned on by him right now.

I had to mentally fan myself to calm down.

"Kid was starin' hard," he whips out. "He was harmless," I shrug while looking through the menu.

"So you from here or Lodi?" he questions, dropping the previous subject.

"Neither. Born and raised in Oakland," I inform him.

He raises a dark eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking."

He opens his hands up as if to tell me to proceed.

"How does somebody with my background end up a surgeon?"

He shakes his head and smirks. "Wrong. More like how are you beautiful, educated, and street smart? Full package."

I run my tongue across my teeth before answering, "Mama raised me right."

"Clearly," he says amazed.

Soon we see the waiter arrive with our waters and order our food before it got awkward again.

"What about you, big guy?"

"Tacoma," he simply states.

"No. I mean like who raised you?" I take a drink of water from my straw. I see him hesitate and his jaw gets rigid.

"Happy..if you wanna talk about something else, we can," I add on.

"Yeah," he looks straight at me. I reach my hand across from his and open it out. He slowly connects his hand with mine.

"I don't normally do shit like this. No offense. Just not real keen on opening up to people. I barely know you..for what? Some months or so. And you get me to say and do stuff," he raises our hands up. "I wouldn't be caught dead doin'," he finishes.

"That's not a bad thing," I let him know. "Feels weird is all. Not familiar with all of this," he says honestly.

"It's cool. If it makes you feel any better..you're the first guy who called me a bitch and didn't try to beat me up after," I chuckle. He does the same and tells me to shut up.

I throw a toothpick at him and giggle as he grins big.

"You should smile more. Looks nice," I suggest. "Not tryna look nice," he breathes. I hang my head down a bit. "Right. Filthy few, huh?" I gesture to his tattooed hit list.

"Nia," he makes me look up at him. "You know what I do for the club. Why you still here with me?" he pondered out loud.

I bite my lip out of habit and glance at his "Unholy Ones" patch.

"I don't judge easily. Where I come from...loyalty and blood means a lot. So I get what you mean by living, killing, and dying for your family. And SAMCRO is like family to you. Makes sense. And everybody doesn't handle certain situations in the same way. That might make other people weary or scared of others who defend their beliefs differently. But not me."

He looked as though he was mesmorized for a moment.

"Hmm," he accepts my response.

He caresses his thumb along my hand too, "You're somethin' else."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

My phone rang as soon as we grew silent from our serious conversation.

"Zzz, zzz, zzz," my phone vibrated loudly. I looked down before excusing the phone call and looking back at Happy.

He raised an eyebrow when it rang again right after. I groaned and checked it, already knowing who it was.

My ex, Reggie, kept calling for some reason or another. I pursed my lips together in annoyance and explained to Happy who it was.

He took the phone away from me and instantly picked up.

My mouth was slightly open from shock while I listened to him set Reggie straight...for the moment.

"What?" he questioned lowly. I could hear Reggie's loud voice through my cell phone replying.

"Yo, who the fuck is this?! And where is my girl at?" he semi yelled.

"His girl?" I whisper and scoff to myself, listening intently after. I run my hand through my curly hair out of habit due to stress.

I haven't talked to this nigga in like two months and he has the nerve to ask those questions.

Ass wipe, I think.

"She's not your girl. Don't fuckin' call her anymore. And if I hear that you do, I'll rip off your god damn fingers one by one so pussy bitches like you can't dial her number," Hap growls.

"What the fuck, my nig-" Reggie started.

End of phone call.

Happy immediately hung up once he heard Reggie start up again.

I ignored the fowl looks from some elderly couple as they overheard Happy's words. I was immediately smitten with the fact that he stuck up for me like that.

He didn't take any shit from my ex at all. And the way he threatened him should have scared me a little, yet I was turned on to a whole new level.

Happy looks up at me as if nothing happened. I move to sit down next to him and grab his face as soon as I was close enough.

I kiss him long and hard. My chap stick got all over our lips as I attacked him. We start making out at our table with not a care in the world. He massages his tongue with mine and moves his hands down my thick waist.

I bite his lip and suck on it, not noticing our waiter walk up.

"I'll just..um I'll come back at- oh boy," he says looking at us go at it.

Happy flips him off behind my back and the boy rushes away.

I giggle and pull back slowly.

"Shit!" Happy said while smirking. "You got anymore ex boyfriends calling?"

I smile wide and hit his shoulder playfully as we laugh together.

LATER

After we ate and he paid our bill, we rode back to my place so I could change.

Jax called and said they were having a little get together at the club house and to bring me along. I'm guessing my cousin was going as well, so I didn't mind at all.

We made it to my house and I quickly opened the door, trying not to freeze from the cool night air.

Happy walked in and scanned his surroundings. I told him to make himself comfortable before going to my closet. I gathered my clothes and took the quickest shower ever.

I was pulling my thong up my hips when my door slowly swung open.

I gasped and turned around. "Hap, don't start," I give him a stern look.

"I'm just admiring," his gravelly voice spoke with seductiveness.

I pulled on my bra right after and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mhmm, sure you are, Killa," I taunted him. He walks up to me and slowly caresses my hips, snapping my thong against my skin in the process.

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean up. "And now you're touching," I tease him. "Damn," he looks down at my ample breasts in my burgundy lingerie.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up for Daddy," he ignores my statement.

I giggle and reach up to kiss him as he grabs my bare ass. He smacks it hard before kissing me deeper. "Mmmm," I moan after gasping. I rub his crotch slowly through his jeans, egging him on.

"Fuck!" he says, growing rock hard in my hands. "You gotta give me something, baby," he whispers pleadingly as he looks down at me. I nod while kissing his neck and rubbing his swollen cock.

I push his body towards my bed and drop to my knees.

He lays down, propping himself up on his elbows to see me.

I hover over his body, my breasts getting close to his face as I do.

I move my right hand into his briefs, sliding it down onto his dick. I pump him up and down, hearing him groan in excitement. I motion for him to pull his pants all the way down after a couple of seconds go by. He does without hesitation and I grab his dick, spitting and sucking on it loudly.

"Ooohh, just like that," he says. My head was bobbing up and down as I took his cock into my mouth, pushing it so far up my throat that I gag on it.

"Your dick is so fucking huge, baby," I compliment his ego while stroking him quickly. I slide my body against his and suck on his neck as I pump his dick harder and faster. He grunts and pushes my head back down to fill my mouth up again.

I moan as he pumps his hips to fuck my mouth. I place my hands on his abs, sucking on his meat freely.

He grabs my hair and pushes me down deeper when I feel his liquid burst into my mouth.

I suck it all up, showing it to him before swallowing.

"You a nasty girl," he smirks, shaking his head. I go back down and lick his tip.

"Only for Daddy," I grin as he catches him breath.

He strips me out of my thong and bra as soon as he recovered and climbs on top of me.

He throws his shirt and cut off in one swift movement, leaving us both naked and aching for one another.

He gives my body a once over with his dark eyes, drinking me up with his stare.

I give him a warm smile and wrap my arms around his neck. We begin kissing and roaming our hands down each other's bodies.

I groan softly when he inserts a couple of fingers inside my pussy. I was soaking wet for him. When he pulled his fingers away my juices strung out in a line, dripping onto my sheets.

He growls and laps up my juices with his thick tongue. "Oh God, Hap!" I grab onto his head as he eats me out.

He swirls his tongue around my clit, sucking and licking to no abandon.

"Yes, baby," I breathe in a whisper. He fingers my pussy, eating me out at the same time.

I push his head further down and his tongue reaches so far inside my pussy, I shudder from the motion. My back arched while I held onto his head in ecstasy.

He stops his tongue frenzy and slaps his large dick onto the lips of my pussy before slipping inside.

He eases his dick inside me, slowly dropping spit from his mouth onto our privates. I watch his saliva fall onto our privates as his dick drives into me.

"Fuck," I whimper. He covers my body with his, taking complete control over me.

He lifts my leg up, pounding faster into my core. I moan and hold onto his hips, begging him to go even deeper.

He growls and flips me over to fuck me from behind.

I throw my ass back on him, hearing it clap. He leans down over me, twisting my nipples in his masculine hands as he drives his hips into mine.

"Yes, yes, yes..Ohhh! Fuck that pussy, Daddy," I tell him. He smacks my ass, watching it jiggle before turning me over again.

I watch him fuck me, his strong shoulders rippling with muscles after every back and forth motion. I licked my lips, just soaking his body in.

His tan skin rubbed against my brown skin, creating so much heat and sweat.

"You like that?" he pumped deep inside me. I could feel him in my stomach, I swear. I whimpered when he rubbed my clit and humped me faster, "You know I do...Oh my God! Right there, baby. Don't stop!" I held onto him as he rode out our orgasms.

I screamed as he gave an animal like groan while we came.

I creamed so hard on his dick it looked like icing. His cum dripped out of my pussy slowly once he withdrew. He squeezed his dick with a smile, releasing more cum.

"You better stay on birth control for a long time, cause that pussy is mine!"

I nod and lean up to kiss him, tongue and all.

CLUB HOUSE

"What took you guys forever and a day?" Lana scolds me as if she already knew.

"No reason," I sip my drink. I look at her over the rim of my glass and she clicks her tongue in fake disapproval.

"No reason, my ass" she exclaims. "You was fuckin', huh?" she giddily stated more than asked.

"No!" I laughed. "I might have," I whispered and fake coughed. She threw her head back in laughter. "Ohh you over here getting freaky with him on the first date! Damn, girl," she stared at me bewildered.

"Shut up, Lana!" I brushed it off as we laughed some more.

"Nia!" I hear a rough voice from across the room where we were. Hap was sitting wide legged on a chair next to Tig and Jax. He nodded for me to come over.

I excused myself from my cousin and walked over. Of course I received glares from a few crow eaters as soon as I approached Hap.

"Get me another beer, baby," he gave me his empty bottle.

"Sure," I leaned down to kiss him. He gripped my jean clad ass in the process.

"Behave," I whispered to him. He chuckled and let go of my ass before tapping it.

"You dolls got anymore relatives?" Tig stares at me before I leave. He actually looked somewhat serious, believe it or not.

"Step sister? Something?" he proceeds.

Happy glares as I wave him off and go on about my business.

"What?! It's just a fuckin' question, man!" I hear him reply to Happy as I walk off.

Men, I shake my head.

I strut over to the bar and get an ice cold beer for him.

I pulled the front of my shirt up higher once I noticed the girls were damn near exposed.

"I liked them just fine before," I hear a voice. I turn to the side of me and see a rugged looking man. He looked like he was in his forties. He was slightly tall with a huge beard and reeked of vodka. He was patched with SOA in Nevada. So that makes sense why he thought I was free for the taking.

"I'm sure you did," I grunt, taking the beer from the bar tender.

I begin to walk away and he yanks my elbow harshly, causing the beer to fly out of my hand. "Hey! What the fuck is your problem?!" I rip away from him. "I was told you bitches do whatever we want here, so what's your fuckin' problem?" he grabs for me again.

I smack his face roughly. "Grab me again, mothafucka, and see what happens," I warn him. He caresses his red cheek, flaming with anger. A small croud of people started to form from the slight commotion we caused.

"You little cunt!" he reaches his left hand up to slap me back.

Before he could, a huge fist comes and decks him clean in the jaw.

"Ooohhh!" the crowd near us screams at the same time.

"Aw shit," I hear my cousin from a distance.

Happy continues to wail on this dude, punching him in the same spot over and over again.

A larger crowd is cheering Happy on while I stand by with them. Lana shouts for Jax to do something as we watch Happy go at it.

We hear the guy's nose crack before Jackson and Chibs try to break it up.

"Come on, Hap!" Jax grabs onto Happy. Happy throws one more punch before brushing his president off of him.

"Settle this shit in the ring!" someone yells from afar. Cheers egg Happy on to continue the fight as his opponent slowly stands up.

"Hap, you don't have to do that. I think you already made your point," I tell him sincerely.

Hap looks down at me with a scowl still on his face and nods to Rat.

Rat rallies everyone over to the ring as I sigh. "Happy" I try. But he just hands me the jewelry on his fingers and swaggers over to the ring.

Chibs and Phil had already dragged the other guy over to ring. He had a towel on his face, trying to stop the blood from minutes ago.

I walk over with Lana and Jax, near Happy's side.

He hands me his shirt and wife beater, bearing his chest before everyone. Tig was screaming along with the crowd next to him, acting as his boxing coach.

I shake my head from Tig's crazy enthusiasm.

"On the bright side, everybody will know your his after tonight," Lana brings me out of my thoughts. I scoff and shove his shirt in her face before turning around for the fight.

"Let's go Killa!" we hear some people scream. Very few cheer for the other guy, whose name is Landen. Chibs told us that he was old friends with Otto.

Whoever that is, I shrug.

AFTER THE FIGHT

"Wahoooo!" Tig swings a towel around like a helicopter. Happy obviously won, if you're wondering.

I cheered with everyone else as I watched him walk away with an all too knowing smirk. I shook my head as he approached me. I swung his shirt around his neck, bringing him close to me so I could kiss him.

We hear some teasing from his club after that and proceed on with our night.

Rat hands Happy another towel to clean up the minimal blood he had from fighting Landen.

I take the towel and wipe the sweat away from his face as well. I give him his shirt and rings back once he was done with the towel.

Landed slowly walked over to us after a couple of minutes. He gave Hap a manly hug and a dap of the fists before apologizing.

"Sorry, Killa. Had no idea she was yours," he started.

I crossed my arms and watched them interact with one another. "Yeah, brother. Now you know," Happy nodded.

"I mean you can't blame me though. You obviously moved on from the vanilla," he gave a broken smile. I put my hand on my hip and raised an arched eyebrow in annoyance.

"Don't get fucked up again, brother. Don't think you can take it," Happy half joked with him. Landen knew it was too soon to be joking and carried on his way very soon.

Happy walked up to me and hugged me tightly, slightly removing my attitude. I hugged him back, kissing his lips too.

He deepens it and I push him away, getting riled up.

"Come on, baby. I think you need a nurse right about now," I say on our way to his room.

He chuckles and walks with me towards the dorms, hands on my hips from behind.

The guys make cat calls when he sticks his tongue out and smacks my ass loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I woke up the next morning only wearing Happy's dark blue SAMCRO shirt. I lifted my head to see all of our clothes scattered across his dorm room floor. I giggled when I saw my thong hanging off of the lamp in a rolled up mess.

"What the hell you laughing about?" Happy's deep voice stops my giggling. I smile and kiss his cheek. "Nothing," I say. He ignores my answer, bringing me closer to him with his left arm. I would say we were snuggling but he would beg to differ.

His shirt raises higher up my thighs when he moved me. His hands stroke my body, trailing my hips eagerly. I wiggle away from him, causing him to groan.

"Quit playing, girl," he sighs, finally setting me on top of him. I wrap my legs around his waist and lean down to kiss him. I place my hands on his hard pecs and grind on him, kissing his neck here and there. He rubs his hands along my waist, trying to lift the shirt up more. I slap his hand away and he raises his eyebrows darkly.

"Nope. No morning sex," I lean down. "I'm sore," I whisper in his ear, licking the side of his neck.

I feel him grow excited underneath me and I get up immediately. "Hey!" he grabs my wrist. I wrench it away playfully and blow him a kiss as I get up. "NIA!" he growls when I open the door to leave. I laugh to myself when I hear him sigh in frustration.

I make my way down the hall and into the kitchen. I pass by a lot of drunk and hungover members, along with their pick of crow eaters from the night before. I smile when I see orange juice in the fridge. That's all I wanted right now. I leave the fridge open as I poor a glass for myself. I go to close the fridge door after and scream.

"Holy shit!" I see Lana. She was in the same attire as I was and laughing her ass off at me. I had my hand on my chest in surprise from her pop up visit. "I can't believe I actually scared you, cuz," she shakes her head. I stick my tongue out at her, "Yeah, yeah."

"Sooo," she nods at the shirt I had on. She knew it was Happy's. I smirk and do the same to her. She scoffs and replies, "I've done this before, honey. You, on the other hand, haven't." I shrug and sip my orange juice trying not to laugh.

"Well are you gonna share what happened or what? Now is the best time since everyone and they mama asleep!" she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

I set my cup down and began to speak.

But not before Gemma came strolling in with her black robe on. Matched her heart, I smiled to myself.

We were quiet as soon as we saw her. I'm sure she heard us talking before she came in though.

"What? Juicy gossip stops because of me?" Lana rolls her eyes out of habit as I shrug for my answer.

"Save the nervous look, sweetheart," Gemma tells me. "I already gave the speech to your cousin a long time ago. No need in doing it twice," she states as she fixes herself a cup of coffee.

I nod and continue making small talk with Lana before we got interrupted again.

"Well, well, well. I feel like I'm in a porn shoot right about now. Double cocoa meets Diosa," Tig dreams as he stumbles into the kitchen still hung over. He eyes Lana and I with just our shirts on, smiling. He stops when he sees Gemma giving him a stern look. He coughs like he wasn't just creeping on us and makes up something to leave the room.

We all laugh and shake our heads at his crazy behavior.

"I'm gonna head back," I tell them, pointing to the door. Gemma nods and Lana does the same as I do.

We were giggling as soon as we got into the hallway. I was reenacting Tig stumbling before we went back to our respective rooms. I walk further down from her and open Hap's door wide before shutting it.

I ruffle my thick black curls and hop back in bed. Hap's back was facing me as I slid back in. He rolled over and snatched me up after a minute of tapping his shoulder. I squeal and smile when he sits me back on top of him. A hint of a smile shows across his lips and I blush.

"You're changing me," he states as if it were a bad thing. "Sometimes change is good," I kiss his cheek.

He sighs and shrugs at me. I cuddle against him after getting off of his lap. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, bringing me close.

"Lets go for a ride today. Got some shit to do in the garage real quick and then we can go. If you don't mind waiting?" he added.

I acted like I was thinking real hard about it. He shook his head and squeezed my arm a little. "Yeah. I got time to ride with you," I cheesed at him. He kisses me before we start to get ready for the day.

"You got everything?" he asks me after a few minutes. Happy was buckling his pants and throwing on an old wife beater for work. I was wiggling back into my jeans and smirked, "Yeah." I look around just to make sure and head over to my cell phone. It was dying. I only had six percent left. Great.

I put my phone back down and head to the bathroom. Hap said I could use one of his new toothbrushes. I thanked him and did my routine as best as I could, being unprepared and all.

Hap still had to drop me off at Jax's house since my car was there.

Happy puts on a white SON shirt and gets his shoes on after he uses the bathroom too. We head out the door and walk to the center of the club house.

"Where you guys headed?" Jax nods. He was sitting at the bar with Chibs and Tig. Half of the people I saw earlier were gone now.

"Gotta take her back to your place to pick up her car," he gives him that bro hug shake thing. You know, the guy hug.

Jax nods and we bid them goodbye on the way out. Happy puts his arm around my waist and leads me through the door. He hands me his helmet once we reach his bike and sits down. He grabs me and puts me in between his legs. He looks as if he were trying to find the right words to speak.

"What?" I flutter my eyelashes. He was staring at me like he never saw a woman before. It was cute and admiring at the same time. He rubs his thumbs up and down my sides as he holds me.

"I'm feeling deep things for you, Nia," he looks at me. It seemed like it was hard for him to say that. I wasn't surprised since he never really showed that much emotion to people. "I am too, Hap," I confess and bite my lip out of habit. He gives a few head nods deep in thought and reaches for my face. His tan skin rubs against my brown skin. I close my eyes and embrace the feeling of comfort with him.

I lean down to kiss him after a second. He brings me closer and kisses me harder. I moan and rub his head and the back of his neck. He groans and his jaw clenches. I retreat from our kiss slowly and look at him with so much passion. He does the same to me as well.

"I don't know what the fuck you're doing to me..but don't stop," he tells me. I grin and nod, kissing his cheek as I swing my leg over the seat.

He turns and starts the bike up, revving his engine. He starts to ride as soon as I wrap my arms tightly around him. I scream and hit his shoulder as he tilts the bike upward, making the front wheel lift up from the ground. He laughs darkly and we go on our way out of Teller-Morrow.

We get to Jax's house soon and he stops right next to my car. I get off the bike and hand him his helmet. He thanks me and puts it onto himself. He leans out to kiss me bye right after. I run my tongue along his and suck it a little. He hums into our kiss, not expecting my attack. I had my hand on his chin, tilting his face to mine. I let go once we were done and wink at him. He smiles one of his rare big smiles and I grin too. I loved seeing him smile like that! I get goosebumps. Jesus Christ.

"Call me when you're coming over," I peck his lips this time. He nods his head and speeds off onto the road.

I sigh in a dreamy state and leave to go back home.

I was thinking the whole ride home how truly happy I've been feeling ever since I met him. This man was exactly what I wanted in a guy, despite all of his criminal ways.

I cared about him for him. He was sweet and loving towards me. I ain't gon' lie though. I did have to set him straight the first time he tried to pull that "broad" shit with me. He learned his lesson after that. Ever since then he's been nothing but respectful and kind to me. The sex was fucking insane. Real good, I smirk just thinking about it. And I got to see my cousin more often since our men were in the same club. Everything was sugar and spice right about now.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"HAPPY! Stop fucking around and hand me the bottle!" I shout. I was on my bed painting my toenails. So I didn't see the point in walking across the room for the topcoat when he was right there, not doing anything. We were late to go to dinner at Gemma's place so I was trying to rush. He told me last minute that dinner would be at five and not seven anymore.

Thankfully my hair was nice and freshly washed. My curls were poppin and tight. I decided to grow out my hair so it was a little above my shoulders now. But my wardrobe was going to make us late. Me mostly. Happy was already in his leather and had jeans on. All he did was lace back up his Tims. I scoff at his manly attire and lack of hard work to get ready.

He smirks and lifts up a different colored nail polish, knowing that was not the one I needed.

"If you don't hand me that damn bottle in five seconds, you're not getting any pussy for a week," I raise my arched eyebrows. He squints his almost black eyes at me and laughs.

"Oh I can definitely get pussy, babe," he was referring to the crow eaters. My eyes widen in anger and I throw my pillow at him. He dodged it and laughed loudly at my childish reply.

I pouted and continued painting my nails.

"Alright, alright. Here," he handed me the top coat. I snatched it away, still pouting. He groaned and leaned down to kiss me before apologizing horribly. I turned my face so he would kiss my cheek.

"Really?" he stands back. I smirk and act like nothing is wrong. He grabs my face and roughly kisses me after, tongue and all. I moan and grab his hand in mine, kissing his thick and juicy lips. I bit his lip and suck on it. He moans with me and massages his tongue with mine before backing away.

I lick my lips and he shakes his head. "You're bad," he smirks down at me. "Meh," I joke before laughing.

"I'm gonna leave the room before I have you bent over my knee," he says like he was suggesting it should happen right now. I throw another pillow at him as he stared at me for an answer.

"Damn! Okay. So fucking abusive," he yelps as he dodges it again, leaving the room.

About half an hour goes by and I am almost done getting ready.

"NIA!" I hear my man yell. I roll my eyes and don't say anything. "I know you fuckin' hear me! Hurry that ass up before I make you," he threatens.

"You ain't gon' do shit," I mutter to myself in the mirror, applying mascara. I saw that my mouth was gaping open and I instantly closed it. Next thing I know, Happy was leaning against the door. Oh shit. "What was that?" he challenged me with a mean look in his eyes.  
"Nothing, baby," I give him an obnoxious air kiss. He shakes his head and leaves, knowing I was talking smack. His figure fades into the dark with the hallway. He had on his leather and a black thermal tonight. I loved when he wore thermals. His muscles always rippled through them.

After I was done daydreaming, my make up was done. I walk out of the room and into the hallway. "Okay! I'm done," I reveal myself.

"Finally," he looks up from his cell phone. He was sitting wide legged on the couch, minding his own business.

I stand and give him a look since he wanted to have an attitude. Shit, I know I look good. He better be happy I'm not one of these ratchet hoes out here in the bay, wearing anything that stretches over my booty.

He looks me up and down, taking in my outfit. I had on a long cream colored fitted dress. My curvy body looked luscious in all the right places. I had black leather low top boots on and a leather jacket to match. I wore hoops and my makeup was natural looking, except for my bold dark lippie. It was called Spice. Matched my chocolate skin very well.

"Maybe we can be a little late," Happy drools at me. "Mnmm," I dismiss and tell him to come on with a wave of my manicured hand.

He gets up and grabs me by the waist. He pulls me back against him and turns me around. "Yes, Happy?" I look up at him. He smirks and nods for me to kiss him. I kiss his cheek and he frowns. I kiss his lips, wiping my lipstick away and turn back around. He smacks my ass and smiles when it jiggled. "Stooop!" I whine, knowing he was loving every moment of it. "You better keep your hands to yourself when we go to dinner, Hap. I mean it," I order.

"I will," he slaps my ass again. I gasp and go to hit him. He runs ahead of me to his bike while I lock the door. "Perve!" I yell at him, walking down the driveway.

"You love it!" he grins.

I did.

GEMMA'S HOUSE

Everybody was here for dinner, except Juice and Clay. Juice was looking after Clay since no one else was trying to. Nobody really trusted him these days. Not even his used to be right hand, Tig.

Happy and I got here about twenty minutes ago. The guys were all in the living room talking bullshit with each other. I was playing with the kids and Lana was helping cook with her favorite person, Gemma.  
I passed on that lovely bonding moment. Abel was sitting with me as Opie's kids were playing video games on the TV. Abel leaned up to tell me a "secret" and kissed me on the cheek. I giggled and kissed him back on his cheek. He blushed and smiled cutely after, swinging his legs against the couch.

Jax had nudged Happy to watch our little encounter. He grinned and laughed while Jax smirked at his boy.

"Already trying to steal the ladies from us," Hap replied after sipping some more of his beer. Jax agreed and continued talking to him.  
I get up to go wash my hands once Gemma claimed that dinner would be ready in five.

I roll up my long sleeves as I go to the bathroom and wash my hands. I hear heavy footsteps close by, already knowing who it was. Happy came up behind me and shut the bathroom door.

"Uh uh," I shake my head. I had dried my hands off by this point. "What?" He tries to look innocent. And if you know Hap, innocence and him don't go hand in hand.

"Just real quick," he rubs my sides. I naturally place my arms around his neck. "No, babe," I kiss his lips quickly. He starts rubbing on my booty, copping all types of feels. I rub his chest a little and look up at him biting his lips.

"When we get home, you can do whatever you want with me," I suggest. He sulks a little because nothing would be happening right now.

"Promise?" He says. "Yes," I kiss his cheek, letting go. He roughly grabs me back, "Yes, what?"

Ooh. He so nasty, I think to myself.

"Yes, Killa," I joke, grabbing him closer to me by his leather. I knew he wanted me to call him daddy. He stares at me before I stroke his cheek softly, "Later. I promise."

He smirks cockily and taps his lips. I kiss him, putting my all into it. He groans and massages my butt with his big hands.

"Hey! Can a lad use the bathroom for Christ's sake, brother?!" We hear Chibs bang on the door.

I open the door and Chibs eyebrows raise. I smile at him and walk out like nothing was going on. Happy follows but not before Chibs said something.

"Ya cheeky bastard!" He smiles at Happy as they both look back at me.

I shake my head and help set up dinner with Lana, Gemma, and Lyla. Once everyone is settled and situated, we eat like there's no tomorrow. Happy was rubbing my thigh up and down, giving me goosebumps. I smiled at him and he winked back. Gemma caught our little interaction in disbelief. Who knew the "unholy one" of the bunch would find love so fast?

"So when's the ink coming, darlin'?" Jax nods to me from across the table.

Jax noticed when they were going on club runs that Hap hadn't done anything in over half a year. Not one gash as far as he could see. It triggered his mind to start up questions. For as long as he could remember, no girl ever caused him to pass up pussy on the road.

He even tried to ask Lana about us a couple of times, but she never spilled.

Girl code.

Lana chokes on her food a little before gulping down her cup of water. Rat slapped her back, trying to help. In reality, he made it a little worse. I would have laughed if it weren't for this sensitive subject.

I slowly look up at him. "Ink?" I ask him even though I knew well enough. Happy stared between Jax and I after drinking more of his alcohol.

"I actually haven't talked to her about that yet. Wanted to do it in private," he told his president. Jax nodded and left it alone, sensing the tension from everyone looking on in curiosity.

Happy squeezed my hand under the table in reassurance. I gave a small grin and continued on with my dinner.

A few hours had passed and we were now in his dorm, cuddling.

"Happy don't ask me if you don't mean it," I finally spoke up. We were laying naked in his bed, enjoying each other's company after sex. I trailed my finger down his rigid jaw line and he grabbed my small hand in his larger one. He kissed it, caressing his lips over my skin.

"Trust me, Nia. If I didn't wanna ask you, I would have nipped that shit in the bud at dinner tonight."

His rough voice sounded..well, not so rough when he said that to me. I could tell he was being real sincere.

I tilt his chin towards me to kiss him. I kissed him slow, wrapping my arms around him. He gets on top of me and kisses my neck.

"Hap?" I whisper. I place my hands on his chest to stop his movements. "Hmm?" he grunts, looking down. I play with the chain around his neck due to my nervous state.

"It's okay if you don't say it back now..or ever. I just have to tell you something that's been on my mind a lot."

He nods for me to go on. I look him dead in the eyes. My voice gets small when I speak..

"I've kinda been feeling this way for the last two months now. I've been a pussy about it though," I laugh trying to hide my feelings.

"What is it?" his voice deepens. I try not to stare at his dark eyes and chicken out. Oh God, I think to myself. Just breathe, Nia.

Say it.

I hesitate.

"Nia," Happy growls in annoyance.

I close my eyes and sigh,

"I think...I'm in love with you."


End file.
